


Destiny

by BreesWishingWell



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, DUTP Modern AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gina goes to a new school, High School, Modern AU, Or mentions of it, Slow Burn, a book!!! yes finally!!!, and then she becomes friends with all the mc's, maybe smut??, tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: destiny/ˈdɛstɪni/noun1. The events that will necessarily happen to a particular person or thing in the future.2. Meant to beHigh school is hard for everyone.How will Gina, a simple orpahan from the west, survive trough this treacherous time?Or:Gina and the MC Gang experiance High School in my desparate attempt to quench my own thirst for DUTP fanfic because the internet lacks it.- Warning: Cursing, Mild alcohol, Mentions of smutA Dress Up! Time Princess Modern High School AU Multiship BookFocuses on: Light x GinaIncludes: Marie x Louis XVI, Elizabeth x Vittorio, Signy x Audwin
Relationships: Elizabeth Colvin/Vittorio Puzo, Gina/Light (Dress Up! Time Princess), Light/Main Character (Dress Up! Time Princess), Marie Antoinette/Louis XVI (Dress Up! Time Princess)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Prolouge

Destiny is a funny thing.

People often brush it off. ‘A coincidence’ they say, not aware of the truth.

The universe pushes and pulls on our lives as the moon does to our ocean.

Some things have been ultimately decided.

Two people meeting might be destiny.

“That's just Soulmates!” someone might say.

In theory, maybe. But not really.

There's someone, or something that decided some things must happen in a certain way.

Some people must meet. Something must be invented. Something must fail, or succeed.

It's not Soulmates. Its destiny.

“What does this have to do with the story i'm about to read?” I hear you say.

Well, I wouldn't want to reveal too much. 

Call it Fate. Inevitability. Constellation. 

But lets just say that no matter what, these two people were meant to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THIS IS OUT!
> 
> This is going to be a BOOK! YES!  
> I'm working super hard on this!!! I prewrote 5 chapters, and plan for weekly updates. They will come in the weekends :)  
> If you have questions, feedback, or anything else, please tell me!  
> I hope you guys will enjoy reading this as much as i do writing it :)  
> Comments and Kudos are GREATLY apriciated!


	2. How To Have Your First School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina enters her new school for the first time, and encounters some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought leaving you guys with just a very vague and mysterious prolouge was mean so heres the first chapter!
> 
> Words: 1234

_ Dear Diary, _

_ My name is Gina Alsafar, and today will be my first ever day of High School. _

_ Well, it’ll be my first day. The term had already started for like, a couple of weeks, but i joined in late because the move took long. _

_ That's right, I moved. From a host family I hated to a host family I won't hate. I'm an orphan, and no one ever wanted to keep me around. But now, a family friend of one of my old friends was very coincidentally adopting me. Sinbad was close friends with the parents of Kahir, my neighbor to one of the many families I had been in. He’s always been my only friend. _

_ That was all still back in my old city, but Kahir’s family had moved more west and Sinbad apparently too. I had just been settled here, in his house, writing this. I don't usually write in my diary except when i'm stressed, so if you see something appear here it means i need some comfort! I r- _

“Gina! It's time to go to school!”

Stopping her writing, the girl in question put down her pen and quickly grabbed her bag from the side of her bed. She rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she was greeted by a large, kind man.

“Gina dear! Are you sure you don't want me to walk with you?”

“Yeah Sinbad! It’s good really, i know the route.”

Gina grabbed a poptart from the counter and bit off a big piece. “I’ll see you when i'm back!” Deciding it was too hot for a jacket, she pulled the backpack on her shoulders and walked out the door. “Bye!”

She bobbed her head through her earbuds’s music, as she made her way towards her new school. Strangely, she was very excited for a change of scenery. Since she’s been here its been so different from where she used to live.

She was not worried about being lonely either. You always see these girls go to new schools in fiction, and then be bullied or whatever. She didn’t really expect that to happen to her. Gina, while definitely being weird, was quite an extroverted person. She loved getting to know people and hanging out with friends.

And besides, there was already someone she knew there. Kahir went to this school, Sinbad even told her he was in the Student Council. And she knew that he was a big nerd (although surprisingly strong) So she always had someone behind her back.

She arrived at school.

The building was big. There was a large square tower in the middle, with extended wings to the side and reaching around the little patch of grass in the middle, making it a courtyard. The tower and wings seemed to be high, about three floors with another floor in the tower. There was a basic fence around the perimeter, a driveway leading up to the school with trees and benches planted in the grass besides it. The leaves were dull orange and brown, the cool fall breeze flowing past the branches. Needless to say, this place looked pretty fancy.

As Gina was taking in the scenery, kidz blazed past snapping her out of her trance. There were quite a lot of students around already, despite classes not starting for another 10 minutes. She saw a group of what looked like seniors hanging around the courtyard field, and several groups of freshman goofing off around the benches.

Ah, the wonders of the first weeks of school.

One of the seniors noticed Gina, and walked up to her with a sweet smile on her face. “Hello, you're Gina Alsafar correct?”

Gina thought she was gonna be fine in high school, but a couple of words from an upperclassman made her nervous. “Uh, yeah! Why?”

The woman nodded and turned, expecting the other to follow her ash she walked towards the main doors of the school. Unknowing what to do, she just followed her. “Nice to meet you, i’m Marie Antionette. I am the president of the Student Council and tasked with greeting new students.”

Gina nodded. “Cool! You must know Kahir then!” The woman pushed open the doors to the school, letting her in with a questioning expression. “Kahir Amyr? Yes, I do. Are you two friends?” 

“Yeah, we used to be neighbors!”

“Very well.”

Column after column of lockers filled the hallway walls, as they walked around the first floor. Marie walked around like she could with her eyes closed, Gina trailing behind looking all around. They stopped before a locker so indistinguishable from all the others, and the numbers ‘13 12’ on it.

“Quite a hideous color, right? I told them a thousand times to paint it something else then this bright yellow, but the school board won't listen to me.”

Gina snickered, as Marie picked up a key from the pockets of her cute dress. Her clothing was remarkable, now that she thought about it.

She wore a very cute dress, a sort of white corset with a flowy skirt. She had elbow length sleeves that ended in light blue flowy silk, the same color and material as the skirt, and her top was decorated with a baby blue ribbon. Her hair was up in a neat bun, some hairs falling perfectly next to her face and drawing attention to the fake reddish pink flower in her hair. The outfit was topped off with some luxurious jewelry, a pearl choker necklace and a bracelet.

This woman sure knew how to dress- and was also quite rich.

“This is going to be your new locker, here are your keys.” Marie gave a set of two keys to Gina. “There's a spare one just in case. Remember, your number is 13 12. That means column 13, locker 12.”

She started walking towards the stairs to the right of the hallway, as the other girl pushed the keys in her messy pocket and scrambled to catch up with her. “W-wait, don't classes start soon?”

“They do, but youre in the same homeroom as my friend Signy. My class is a floor up from there, so I'll walk you.” Gina nodded. “Thank you!”

She saw her shoulders relax. Despite her being a little stiff, and talking like she had done this a million times and was bored of it, she turned towards the girl with a gentile smile. “You're welcome.”

They arrived in front of the classroom door, to see a couple of students waiting. One of them was a girl, very short. Her honey blonde hair was tied up in a bun way messier than Marie’s, a dark brown shirt tucked casually into a red skirt and covered with a white jacket. She wore a red necklace with a golden rose charm. Although less fancy then the Student Council President, it was obvious she was also quite fashionable.

She seemed to be sipping a milkshake and scrolling at her phone, but looked up once the two approached. “Hey Marie! Is this the new girl?”

Marie nodded, and the girl turned towards Gina. “Well hi! I’m Signy Lebed!” She stuck out her hand with a confident smile.

“Gina Alsafar, it's nice to meet you.”

The bell rang, and Marie excused herself to go to her own class as the other two stepped inside the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For every chapter, i want to link a song that i listened to while writing it. I dont know why i just wannt i guess.:)  
> Todays song:  
> Something New - Elias Naslin  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDLV_CVztag


	3. How To Meet Someone intresting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina meets a new friend, and someone... intresting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so ive decided to move updates to two times a week because i have like 7 chapters prewritten ahahah. So updates'll be on Wednesday and Saturday!  
> There is some cursing in chis chapter! :)
> 
> Words: 1113

First class was busy. They had english, and luckily it was only the first weeks of school. Otherwise, Gina’s be extremely screwed.

She ended up not doing anything anyway, of course. Signy spent the entire time talking about the school and whatnot. There were clubs, and people usually stuck to their clubs of friend groups, but the social rules in the school were very light. People were generally nice, apart from some dickheads who just wanted attention.

Signy turned out to easily be the most childish and excitable person Gina had ever met. She wasn’t dumb, no, but she was quite… simple. She was about to start gossiping about the faculty, when a loud slam of the door interrupted her. 

A kid stood at the door. Immediately, Gina noticed his incredible sapphire blue eyes. He was tinted slightly, his black hair a complete mess with beads woven in two longer strands. His attire was pretty basic, a simple blue shirt covered with a darker blue varsity jacket. White pants and blue sneakers. He sure was strongly committed to the color. And quite honestly, pretty cute.

The teacher, Miss Foster, cleared her throat. “Mr. Faith, could you tell me why you're late to class again?” The boy groaned.

“Sorry Ellie, I had something a little more important to do. But I'm here now, aren't i?”

He gave her a smug smile and moved to his seat, as the old woman mumbled something. She continued with her explanation, Gina looking at the newcomer from the other side of the classroom.

“Who’s that?” She asked Signy, who was doodling something in her notebook. “That? His name is Light, although pretty much everyones sure that's not his real name. No one knows what it is.”

The other hummed in response. Light huh? Seemed like he had the balls to come to class late and call the teacher by her first name, so he had to be interesting.

-=-

Class ended, and it was time for lunch. Gina followed Signy to a table in the cafeteria, after having bought them both a candybar as a thank you for being so kind. Just as they sat down, a girl approached the table.

Her shiny blonde hair was cut in a classic 20’s bob, a silver headband over it. She had a cute pink flapper dress that ended just at her knees, a fur mini jacket over her shoulders. She had an expensive looking pearl necklace, and short pink heels. Did every girl in this school have amazing fashion sense?

“Lizzie!” Signy exclaimed. The girls smiled, and sat down next to her. “Hi Sing, Who’s this?”

“This is a new girl! She’s very nice and from the East.” The girl nodded, looking at Gina as she gave a little wave. “Well it's very nice to meet you! I’m Elizabeth.”

“Gina! And the pleasure’s all mine.”

Signy slapped her hands together. “Gina! Can I see your schedule?” Nodding, the girl in question pulled the crumbled piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to her.

“Math in 3F… Geography in 3B…. French in 3E? How did you luck out this much?” Gina looked at her quizzically. 

“Basically, you got crazy lucky and most of your teachers aren’t complete assholes.” She handed it back to her. “Next two classes aren't with any of us though. You’ll have Math and Geo on your own, and then last class, French, will be with Lizzie.”

Gina nodded, glancing over her schedule herself. “And room 33? Where is that?”

“Two stairs up, and then like in the middle of the hallway.” Elizabeth checked her phone. “We should get going now, Classes start in 4 minutes.”

The three girls said bye to each other, and Gina headed off to room 33. She started this day feeling pretty good about herself, but she honestly had no confidence right now. It wasn’t like things were going badly, it was like they were too good. Something bad, or annoying or ruining was just bound to happen.

And it did, in a way.

As she was lost in thought, she didn't look where she was going and basically crashed into a passenger. It wasn’t even a romantic crash, where you fall and the other person helps you with your books or something. Just good old fashioned awkward bump in. She wasn’t even holding any books.

“O-oh, I'm sorry!”

“Uh, its fine. But wath where youre going next time.”

She looked up, to be greeted by some freakishly blue sapphire eyes.

“You’re from my homeroom! You were the kid who was late!” Maybe not the most astute observation.

He raised his eyebrow. “Oh? I haven't seen you around before.”

“Yes! I transferred here, I’m Gina!” She smiled, sticking out her hand. “What's your name?”

He looked at her for a moment, before letting out a breathy laugh and walking straight pas her. “Light.”

The girl scoffed at his rudeness. “That can't be your real name!”

“Maybe, I dunno.”

With that, he turned the corner and left. Gina could picture his smirking face.

Even Though he had pretty eyes, she had decided she didn't like him a whole lot. 

-=-

French was severely boring,

She and Lizzie thankfully sat next to each other, and they talked. Lizzie was part of the news club, who wrote the school newspaper. Apparently it went more from an actual newspaper to a twitter account gossiping and exposing students, she said. They did long blog posts too though, which is what she enjoyed.

“But basically, i know pretty much everything about everyone here.” She laughed.

“Everything huh?” Gina snicked, not paying attention to any of the class. “What’s the deal with Light?”

Lizzie tilted her head. “Light? Quite honestly, not so surprised you asked about him. He seems like your type.”

Gina’s head shot up with an offended expression. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing! I just meant that you guys are kind of, alike!” Lizzie quieted her down, before the teacher noticed. “Light joined in halfway through freshman year, and quite quickly became a big pain. He’s kind of rude, shows up late, but has somehow managed to pass all his classes and years.”

The teacher walked by giving the girls a dirty look. He walked away as soon as they started to write fake scribbles in their notebooks. 

“And the worst part is,” Lizzie whispered. “Light isn’t even his real name! And no one knows because he has no friends!”

“No friends? How?”

“I don't know, but he’s barely even seen with anyone at school. That boy is a mystery.”

Gina smiled to herself. Mystery Boy, huh?

She was curious now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i havnt actually played Gotham Memoirs yet, so my knowlage of Elizabeth'spersonality is like 0. Honestly im just winging it, so please tell me if something's off!  
> Also, ive been LOVING Western Wall and will write a shot about it when i actually finish it!!! I have like two more stages to go but i cant afford to skip it with diamonds lmao
> 
> Song: Pierre - Ryn Weaver   
> https://youtu.be/JaM8Zw4---0


	4. How To Walk To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina walks to school with someone, and then duscusses it with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my desparate attempt to explain the relations between characters and making it seem natural.
> 
> also i TOTALLY forgot to post this yesterday whoops
> 
> Words: a little over 1500

School wasn’t going so bad.

It had been two weeks since Gina’s first day, and it was all a lot of fun. She’d made quick friends with Marie, Signy and Elizabeth. Gina and Signy had a lot of classes together, and Lizzie would join them at lunch. Marie was often busy with the Student Council, but they went over to her home quite a lot and made homework.

As for the actual work, it was very difficult. She had massive luck one of her friends was a Senior, that also tutored in previous years, or she would've been fucked. Lizzie was really good in languages, and Signy often helped her with biology and physics. 

She’d also met up with Kahir! It was slightly awkward, not having seen each other in such a long time, but in the end they had fun. He had grown a lot taller and honestly, kind of ripped. He was still his nice and kind self though.

The weekend had passed normally. Gina spent almost all of it settling into her room and doing school work, but she’d managed to go out with her friends too. Sinbad had offered her to work in his warehouse which she gratefully accepted, but she didnt start for another week so she had free time.

So on saturday, the girls went to a cafe. Signy had recommended it, since she was apparently a regular customer there, and it was quite good. She said she knew the staff there, which turned out to be very true.

Two of the waiters, brothers as Signy later explained, both most definitely had the hots for her. It was quite unbearable actually, three girl looking at their friend try to get courted by two boys while she was either completely oblivious or playing dumb.

“Soo...” Gina had said, after the boys left. “They obviously like you and you obviously like one of them. Which one is it?” Marie had laughed, taking a sip from her drink.

“A question we’ve been asking for centuries.” She said. “This has been going on since freshman year, and Signy never wants to tell us.” Lizzie hummed in agreement. Signy had only rattled on about a bunch of excuses, which basically came to the point of ‘I’m not going to tell you.’

And now, it was Monday, and time for school yet again. Gina had woken up and decided to head out to school early, wanting to explore more of the area outside. So instead of the straight and short walk to school, she decided to walk via the little bit of forest near the right. 

She was making her way along the path at the edge of the forest, looking around. It was certainly different then the East here, but it was pretty. Everything was very green, and there was less sand then her hometown.

A door opened in the house next to her, grabbing her attention. 

The first thing she noticed is that that house kind of looked like it was dead. The paint was coming off of the bricks on the outside, the roof tiles looked old and faded, and the front yard was littered with plastics and trash. The second thing she noticed was Light stepping out of the door.

“Light?” She asked. His head snapped up from his bag, and he looked at her with wide eyes. “Shit.”

They looked at each other for a moment, in complete stillness.

“Do you… live here?”

The boy regained his composure, though still somewhat tense. “No, I broke in.”

“Ha ha, you’re so funny. You’re walking to school?”

Light seemed to hesitate for a moment, before sighing. “Yeah, where else would i go right now? The Trader Joe's parking lot?” He mumbled, walking towards and past her. Scoffing, she ran to catch up with him.

“Well then we can walk together.” Noticing his weird look at her, she added, “And you don't have much of a choice. We both need to go this way.”

He seemed to take that answer, as he seemed to fully relax now. “So.” He said. “You transferred? From where? And you live near here?”

Gina smiled, happy he finally wanted to talk to her. Maybe she could figure out what the hell his deal was supposed to be. “From the East! I used to live in the desert villages.” She smiled. "But now i live with Sinbad, he own's the mall near the beach."

He looked at her for a moment, a strange expression on his face. “Cool. and yeah, that suits you. You seem like a desert girl.”

“What- What does that even mean? You are such a mystery to me!”

“Well trust me, you’re not the only one.”

-=-

“I’m telling you guys!” Gina sighed. “He’s so weird! He just goes around saying stuff and expecting me to just understand!”

The group of friends was hanging out at Marie’s house, doing homework. Gina had now in very thurow detail described all her three encounters with Light. It really didn't help that the others also barely knew anything about him, but she couldn't blame them. He seemed like a typical, closed off annoying boy.

“Why do you even care so much?” Lizzie asked. “You don't have to hang out with him if it makes you so frustrated.” Signy nodded in agreement, writing the answers from Marie in her own notebook.

“Because- because...” She couldn't think of a good reason. Signy looked up at her from her work, gasping.

“Maybe, she's drawn to him! Like Destiny!" A sly grin formed on her face. "Gina~? Are you attracted to Light?”

“Oh fuck no. I am not!” Gina exclaimed in protest, trying desperately to ignore the quite obvious blush on her face. ”I’m just curious about him!”

Lizzie smiled brightly. “Oh my god she totally is!”

“I just told you i’m not!”

Marie laughed, and patted the girl on the back. “Dear, you totally are.”

Gina huffed, crossing her arms. She wasn’t actually mad, of course she wasn’t, but she also didn't want to say that they were right. Because they weren't.

“There's nothing wrong with liking someone! Signy likes someone! Two people, in fact!.” Lizzie pointed out. All eyes were on her now, as the girl let out a noise of protest. “Way to throw me under the bus. You like that one delinquent! What’s his name, Vittorio?”

“W-WHAT? I don't know what you’re talking about!” She sputtered. ”You can’t even make up your mind between Aldous and Audwin!” Signy scoffed, standing up so they’re face to face. “Well You-”

“Girls, give it a rest. You both like someone, so does Gina and so do I. Its not that big of a deal.”

Mumbling, the fighting girls sat down again, as Gina muttered a “I don't like him.” under her breath.

“Do you, though?” Lizzie looked at Marie carefully. “There have been quite a lot of rumors around.”

Marie’s expression grew concerned quickly, as the other two looked at them curious. “Rumors? About what?”

The younger girl seemed reluctand, and swallowed. "It's really quite horrible, i only found out the full story recently. Do you really, really want to know?"

She nodded, her eyebrows knitted together. Gina had noticed nothing of rumors, but then again she didnt interact much with people outside her friend group. Were people really bad talking Marie?

“Well, people are saying you're a 'Stuck up rich brat', And that your relationship was faked for popularity since youre both in Student Council. Since they started, Fersen and Lafayette have clearly both been hitting on you. Some suspect you’re going to leave Louis for one of them.”

Signy and Gina shot each other a quick look, before snapping their eyes at Marie. She had a finger on her chin, deep in thought. “I had no idea about this...”

“But this isn’t about that!” Signy spoke up. “This is about us being able to copy homework off of eachother!” Marie laughed, and Lizzie shook her head with a smile.

“Oh yeah, Gina? Can you help me with Geography? I suck at this so bad.” Elizabeth pointed at her book. She nodded, and walked over to her friend to help her. 

She should start paying more attention to the gossip from her peers. If people were bashing student council memebers, maybe Kahir was being trash talked too. Their earlier conversation flashed into her mind.

So what if she wanted to spend time with Light, she was just curious about him! And even if she did think he was cute, being attracted to someone isn't a crime, right? She could just think he was cute, and that’s it.

You know what? She had a plan.

-=-

Today, she actively made the choice to wake up earlier to take the forest road to school.

Sinbad had questioned her, but she just told him that she could walk with a friend if she went that way. Technically it wasn’t a lie, but she wasn’t sure yet if she could count Light as a ‘friend’.

She’d timed it perfectly, making sure she was around his house that the exact minute she was last time. She casually walked by his house, trying not to look suspicious. And right on cue, the door opened to reveal Light.

He was going through the books in his backpack, not yet noticing her as he locked the door. He only looked up at her as he started walking over to the street, and stared at her questioningly.

She waved at him. “Hey!”

”What are you doing here?”

He didn’t actually sound mad, just confused. Gina giggled as she started walking next to him. “I thought we could walk together.” He hummed in response.

“So.” Gina started. “Do you live there?” 

Once again, Light looked at her confused. She giggled at his expression. “Yesterday you didn't give me a good answer, so i'm asking you again. Do you live there?”

His gaze was strange, sort of amazed and confused, but not in a negative way. An adorable smirk formed on his face, and he decided to humor her. “Nah, i crashed a car through the window and decided to stay.”

Her smile stayed unchanged, as he flashed her that same smirk. She could feel a single butterfly, fluttering around in her stomach.

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give them 'a thing' but i already know im gonna forget about this  
> i also downloaded Gotham finally!! hopefully Lizzie will be a little more acurate now.  
> Also i wanted to ask, what should i do with Singy? Sould she date one of the bird brothers, or maybe Ben? Or should she be the queen and stay single?? tell me plz, because i dont really know
> 
> Song - I Want You - Loving Caliber  
> https://youtu.be/oFza24QfliY


	5. How To Survive a Fire Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Drills and Dating Difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gina and Light are both simultaniously my comfort, self project and crush characters wich means i can make them bisexual if i want too.
> 
> Also sorry i keep time skipping, i want to put something in between but i personally can't stand filler stuff in long fanfic books ahaha.
> 
> Words: About 1300??

“Oh, I gotta go to class. Bye Light!” Gina waved him off, hearing a quiet “Bye!” from him.

It hadn't been long since they decided to walk together, probably abaout a week or two. In fact, they never decided. Gina just simply kept showing up at Light’s house. Not that he minded.

Every day, she would try to start up the same annoying conversation to try and get to know more about him. ‘Do you live here alone? Where did you come from? Do you have any family in town?’ And everyday, the boy would give a different answer. ‘No, i was scientifically assembled in a laboratory and decided to break out.’

Since they started with it that while, it just became a routine. And Light enjoyed it. He actually enjoyed it. She was nice, and… comforting, somehow.

Over the weeks, he’d been paying lots of attention to her. She was quite the sight, with her infectious smile and adorable giggle. When she laughed, she would sometimes snort very slightly. It wasn't often, but it was sometimes. 

Yes, Light knew exactly that what he was saying basically sounded like he was madly in love with her. But he wasn’t! He just liked her as a friend, and it was his first one since the whole Ghiyath disaster.

He just found her interesting.

-=-

Gina however, was straight up not having a good time.

She was now sat in chemistry, a subject she didn’t have any friends in and was also bad at. Mr. Barton even said there was gonna be a test in a week, to practically rub it in that Gina understood basically nothing about this chapter. Like, memorizing the while Periodic table? Wasn't that a bit much for High School Juniors?

Not only that, but she and Kahir had been spending a lot of time together. He often came to sit with her and her friends at lunch now, and basically took every opportunity to talk to her. After school, during classes, texting her when she was home…

And she didn't particularly mind! Kahir was one of her best friends, even if what he was doing was a bit excessive. But all of her friends had told her that it was quite obvious that he had a massive crush on her- which she did NOT want.

There was nothing wrong with Kahir. He was nice, thoughtful, smart, had a surprising amount of abs, and could be hot if he put effort in his looks. But she didn’t like him, not like that. She appreciated him as a friend, but LIKE-liking him had never crossed her mind before the others brought it up.

She actually didn’t know who she liked. She was fine on her own, but she also wasn’t stupid to feelings. She felt fondness for a certain person definitely, but it was way too soon to act. She just wanted to chill and see what happened. Who said she even needed to like someone? Just because she was in High School, was she required to have a significant other?

But Kahir was definitely into her. He most definitely liked her, and pretty much all hints he’d dropped and she’d been told by the others said that he was going to ask her out very soon. And the last thing she wanted was to break her friend’s heart.

But, her feelings and thoughts would have to wait for a bit, as the fire alarm sounded throughout the school.

Everyone looked at the teacher, who had been interrupted in the middle of his class. “Don’t worry anyone.” He groaned. “This is just a fire drill. Don't you teenagers ever look at the schedule?”

People whispered among themselves as everyone started to make their way to the door and out of the school building. Wandering the halls among with her classmates, Gina tried looking around for any of her friends or people that she knew, but to no luck.

Eventually the class made it outside, and students were allowed to mingle as the faculty counted everyone. Gina, being quite short, couldn’t see any of her friends. She stood on her tippy toes, scanning her eyes between the crowd, but not seeing anyone she recognized.

“Hey.”

She turned to where she heard the voice, to see the familiar face of Light. She immediately smiled, and sighed. “Hi. I hate fire drills.”

He nodded. “Yeah, me too. They’re just so... unnecessary.”

“Have you seen Marie, Signy or Elizabeth?”

Light shook his head, crossing his arms and leaning against the fence of the school. “Nope.”

Gina stood next to him, placing her hands on the fence and raising herself up so she could sit on it. She shivered as a fall breeze picked up. She should've put on a hoodie. “It’s so cold! Why did they want do do a fire drill when it's so cold?”

He glanced at her, chuckling slightly in response. “Do you- uhm, would you like my jacket?”

She looked at him, about to refuze, when she noticed he had already taken it off. He wore that dark blue varsity jacket a lot, if not everyday. He’d never mentioned that he was in any clubs or something, so she didn't think it was from the school.

He handed it to her, a goofy smile on his face and pink tint on his cheeks. She took it gratefully, sliding her arms in the sleeves and putting the fabric around her. It was a little too big, but not by much. And it was also extremely comfortable and warm.

She smiled at him, and murmured a little “Thank You.” as she realized that she was literally wearing his clothes. This is what her friend would call a ‘Girlfriend Move’, which she honestly didn’t want to think about right now in fear of her face becoming redder than it already was.

They bantered for a little while when one of the Grade Leaders, Miss Fieldland, signaled that it was time to go inside. all of students started walking towards the doors. Gina slid off the fence and made her way to the entrance, Light next to her.

The chemistry period had actually just ended, so she had to go straight to history. She turned to the other as they arrived at the stairs, and Gina smiled. She started to take off the jacket, but Light put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don't worry, you can return it to me tomorrow.” He withdrew his hand to scratch his neck awkwardly. “You actually don't look too bad in it!”

The girl nodded shyly, trying everything to suppress her blush. “Okay. See you later?”

“Yeah, Bye.”

They parted ways, and soon Gina was sitting in history. Luckily, this was her last class. But quite unluckily, she was with Elizabeth, who just couldn’t get over the fact that she was wearing the jacket.

“You do know that him lending you his jacket is one of the most romantic cliches of all time, right?”

“Yes, i know Lizzie. But it was not romantic, and it was not cliche.”

“I beg to differ!”

“Then beg.”

Suddenly, her phone gave a sound to indicate she had a notification. Making sure the teacher’s back was turned and not paying attention to her, she opened her phone and looked at the notification.

_**Messages 1 - Unread  
** **Kahir** \- ‘Hey Gina, meet me at the rooftops after school?? It's important :-)’ _

Fuck.

“Liz?”

The other girl hummed and glanced at her phone, quickly scanning her eyes across before the other shoved it back in her textbook. “Oh god.”

“Do you think he’s gonna..?”

“He definitely is, I'm sorry.”

Gina groaned, letting her head fall in her textbook and taking a deep sigh. 

She was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its gonna hurt me personally to hurt Kahir because he's actually a really cool dude. Truly dumbass baby
> 
> Song: Last Night - Ricky Montgomery  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FrcXuMnVe8


	6. How NOT To Get Asked Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina says something dumb and per usual, discusses it with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing interactions with the MC Gang, so theres a lot of that lmao  
> Kind of a filler, sorry lol. Im writing some stuff and the good shit will come to you in about... 4 to 5 chapters. I didnt want it to go to fast!! x)
> 
> Words: just about 1000

This was NOT what Gina wanted.

She didn't want to have to break her friend's heart. But she didn’t like him!

Sure, Kahir was nice, and smart, and surprisingly ripped, and into her! Thre was literally no reason for her to turn him down! Exept...

She made it to the rooftops way quicker than she wanted too. It was too late to back out, and even if it wasn’t that’d be a real shitty move. Wincing in agony, she pushed open the doors. It was chilly out, the sky gray. It would probably start raining soon, yet another reason to get the hell out.

It didn't take long to track the Student Council member down. When he spotted her too, his smile grew wider and he embraced her. _God, this is awkward._ Gina thought. He seems so excited, it's like he built up this whole thing in his head. His head was tilted slightly, making him look like a dog. Sometimes, he basically was just like a dog. She could practically see his tail wagging.

“Hey Kahir!” She tried to sound excited, but it was so obviously fake. God this was going to suck. “You wanted to tell me something?”

Luckily he didn't pay attention to how forced her behavior was, and he blushed. ”Yes, I did. Gina, I’ve really liked reconnecting with you over the past month you’ve been here.

Month? It's already been a month? How has it already been a month? That seems so long but so short at the same time! And isn't a month way too short to decide if you like someone romantically?

“And I've started to think of you as… more than a friend.”

She was definitely panicking now. He seemed so sincere, and she really didn’t want to hurt him. Why did this have to happen?

She didn’t want a relationship. Not with him, anyways. She just wanted to spend time with her friends, and let her feelings develop slowly! For... whoever that may be.

“So i wanted to ask you Gina,”

No. Don't ask her. It would all be so much easier if he didn’t ask her.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

_ Shit. _

“...Yeah sure, why not!”

_ What the hell did she just do? _

Kahir’s face lit up, and he physically relaxed. He hesitated, but carefully took Gina’s hands and placed them in his own. “You don’t know how happy i am to hear that.”

She wasn't. But nevertheless, she smiled. “Yeah.”

He seemed to lean in slightly. Quickly, Gina pulled her hands out of his and chuckled nervously, pretending she hadn’t just noticed that. “S-So! Uhm, when do you..?"

He seemed to be pulled out of his little trance, cheeks becoming increasingly pink. “Oh, yeah! Does tomorrow work, i’ll pick you up at around 6?”

So that Sinbad could also see him again? _Cool,_ yeah that’s _definitely_ what she wanted and needed right now.

“Sure!”

-=-

“You said _What_?”

Gina groaned into a pillow, laying on Marie’s bed. “I said yes… And then he tried to kiss me...”

“But you didn’t, right?” Elizabeth asked. “Please tell me you didn’t.” Gina shook her head. “I pulled away, I do not want to kiss him. Like, ever.”

“Then why did you say yes?” Signy laughed. “Do you like him? You told us you didn’t!”

Lizzie poked her side, earning a little “Ow!” from the girl. ”Obviously she doesn’t, look how miserable she’s laying there!”

Marie, who had been quiet and the only one actually doing her homework, snickered as Gina glared at Lizzie. “Thanks Liz.” She grumbled, sarcastically.

“And no! I don’t like him! He is like… My brother. Yeah, he’s like my very nice, smart, strangely dog-like older brother.”

“Then why did you say yes?”

Gina shoved her face back in the pillow with an exasperated sigh. “I felt bad for him! He looked at me so helplessly and i didn’t want to break his heart!”

Signy huffed, grabbing a cookie from the plate Marie had set out for them and shoving two next to Gina’s head. “Will make you feel better.” She said, mouth full of food.

Rolling over and sitting up, the arabian girl picked up the treat and mumbled a “Thanks” before taking a bite. They were fresh and delicious, Marie had baked them before they got to hers. Everytime the group of friends would come over, she’d have a snack out for them.

“So, what are you gonna do now? Ghost him?” Lizzie asked, taking a cookie as well. Marie set her homework aside, the book making a thudding sound as she put it on the desk, and sat down next to the three girls on the bed.

“You can’t ghost him.” She said, putting aside the plate so she could sit. “That’s worse than rejecting him.” Signy hummed in agreement, wiping away the crumbs in the corners of her mouth with her arm. “But you can’t lead him on either.”

Lizzie giggled. “Says who? Those poor twins still think they both have a chance with you.” She glared at her, while Gina and Marie laughed. "Why must you always attack me with the whole Bird Brothers situation?"

“I’ll just go on this one date with him, and then tell him it isn’t working out or something.” Gina smiled, reaching to the plate and taking the last cookie. “Hopefully it won't hurt our friendship.”

Lizzie smiled. “Oh, i can see the headline now!” She held her hands out, as if to show them what she was imagining. “ _‘Student Council Member Heartbroken Because Of New Girl / Childhood Friend’_ ”

Gina looked at her with a warning expression, as the three other girls giggled. “Don’t you even dare, you little Marilyn Monroe.” Scoffing, Lizzie rolled her eyes. 

”Marilyn is from the 1950’s, my whole thing is the roaring 20’s! Tsk, it’s like you don't even know me.”

The gang burst out in laughter. They continued talking, most of their homework long forgotten. 

Gina was feeling alright. She had a whole gang of pals behind her back, how bad could one first date possibly be?

This probably wasn’t even gonna be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as Oneshots go also- i have 3 ideas and started all 3 of them! wich one i actually wanna write usually depends on my mood :)
> 
> Song: I Want You - Loving Caliber ft. Lauren Dunn  
> https://youtu.be/nzcztuYLrIY


	7. How To Go On A Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing more awkward then first dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> completely unrelated but my art teacher just told me to go outside and draw something in the snow and BRUH???? WHAT???? im not 8 jezus  
> Anyway it kinda hurt to hurt my baby Kahir like that :(
> 
> Words: 1500 or something

Gina was extremely nervous.

She and Kahir had been texting, and eventually decided to just go and see a movie. It was almost 7 now, and he would arrive in 5 minutes.

She didn’t want to give off the wrong impression by dressing up super fancy, they were going to the movies after all. But at the same time she didn’t want to seem careless.

Eventually she decided on a light pink maxi skirt, topped off with s white top. She used some pearl jewelry, a long necklace and a bracelet as well as her most glittery earrings. She tied her hair back in a low ponytail with a long piece of flowy pink silk, letting it fall gracefully on her shoulder.

She swallowed as she heard a Ding from her phone, peering out of the window to see Kahir’s car. Taking a deep breath, she exited her room and walked down to see Sinbad talking to her date. He laughed loudly upon Gina’s arrival, patting her on the back.

“Well, take care of my girl Kahir!” He practically shoved her out, closing the door quickly. “Oh- uhm, bye Sinbad.” She said, fiddling with her hands.

His blushing face was enough to make her feel incredibly guilty, and she averted her gaze. “You look really pretty.”

“Thanks! Uhm, you too.”

He chuckled lightly, before escorting her to his car. He held open the door for her, which she giggled at as she stepped him. God, this would all be way easier if they were just going to the movies as two friends.

Kahir started driving, the windows showing the houses that flashed past. She went over the plan in her head again.

Step one was to get to the movies. Luckily that wasn’t exactly hard, and she just put it in the plan so she could say one step was going good with confidence.

Step two was to drop NO romantic hints. No hand holding, no buying eachother popcorn, no kissing on her doorstep. She wanted to make it painfully obvious they were just going as friends.

Step three was definitely gonna be the hardest. To tell him she didn’t like him like that. But it really had to be done. She couldn’t lead him on, that wouldn’t be fair to him.

They arrived at the cinema. It was fairly close to the beach, at the heart of the beachfront, and Gina could hear the rushing of the waves. At this point, she might as well have jumped into the ocean and drowned.

"I didn't buy any tickets yet, because i didn't know what movie you'd want to see." Kahir said, as they walked into the building. "But we can just do it here, and then you can choose."

They stood in front of the ticket machine. There were not a lot of fun films playing, but Gina knew she had to choose the least romantic one. Which basically eliminated half of the movies currently playing.

It came down to a battle between Tangled and some law and order looking film. She decided that if she had to sit through this awkward date, she might as well watch something she enjoyed and chose Tangled.

They moved to the snack counter, and Kahir ordered one popcorn for them to share. Gina had reached into her pocket to get out her wallet, but her date had already paid. So Step two of the plan was having some trouble.

They eventually arrived at the room where the movie was being played. There weren't many people, and the ones that were there were mostly kids and their parents.

Nothing like annoying children to ruin a first date.

The big screen, which was playing the usual shit ton of ads before the movie, illuminated their faces as they looked for the correct row. Gina chose a row in the back, not wanting any other people to see them. It was unlikely, but what if there was someone from school here?

They sat down when they found their correct seats,and waited for the movie to start.

-=-

Honestly, it was all kind of a nightmare.

Halfway through, Kahir tried to hold her hand. She yanked it away just in time to grab some popcorn, even if she had already had enough to be sick.

Tangled had always been one of Gina's favorite Disney movies, and it didn't disappoint. It was fun and childish enough to not be taken seriously, but attention grabbing so they didn't have to pay too much attention to each other.

Gina just thought of how much Eugene reminded her of Light. Maybe, in hindsight, thinking about another boy while you're on a date is a big hint that things aren't going well, but she didn't realize that quite yet.

The movie ended, and they stood up as the credits rolled. She stretched her arms above her head,siff from sitting still for that long. Kahir watched her with an amused smile.

They exited the cinema, talking about the movie and other stuff that came to mind. She almost forgot this was supposed to be a date, finding it more comfortable to hang out as just friends.

That moment was soon over, as they pulled up to her driveway. She remembered step three.

_ Shit, this was gonna hurt. _

Kahir pulled open her door and walked her to the door, facing her on the porch. 

This was it, she thought. I'm gonna have to tell him i don't like him, he'll get his heart broken and everything will be terrible.

He took both of her hands in his, and smiled fondly at her. Oh, this was gonna be so bad. Why did she have to do this?

"Gina, i had a lot of fun today…" She nodded, mentally preparing herself for what was about to come next.

He took a step closer to her, and she could feel her heart beating. Not in the romantic sense, or because of flusteredness, but purely because she was so anxious.

Too caught up in her attempt to try and calm herself down, she didn't notice he was leaning in until his lips touched hers.

It was… weird.

Obviously this wasn't a first kiss for either of them, and it wasn't like he was a bad kisser, but he was… Kahir. Her nice, smart, strangely dog-like older brother. 

She pulled away, taking a breath. He longed for her, and leaned in again.

But Gina stopped him this time.

She took a small step back, indicating she didn't want to. His eyes were hurt and confuzed, as the guilt tugged at her heart.

"Kahir, i…"

She swallowed, trying to find the right words. Were there even any right words? The only thing there seemed to be was his heartbroken expression and her crushing guilt.

"I just don't think i like you like that."

It had come out as a whisper, careful not to place it too harsh. Her gaze was fixated on the ground, she couldn't bear to look at him.

She turned around slowly, unlocking the door with her keys and stepping inside the doorframe. She shot him a glance, his expression absolutely breaking her soul.

"Thank you for today."

She closed the door and walked to the kitchen, getting a glass of water to try and get the taste of sickly sweet popcorn out of her mouth. She found a note on the counter that said Sinbad had an appointment with a friend, so she could just eat her dinner alone and in silence.

She went upstairs, glass in hand, plopped down onto her bed after setting it down on her nightstand. She fished her phone out of her pocket.

**_Chaotic Girlies_ **   
**GiGi** \- Guess who just broke the heart of her childhood best friend  
**MissReporter** \- Oh, I'm sorry :(! Was it like, really bad?  
**SwanSong** \- damn, that sucks. you better tell us everything tomorrow tho  
**QueenMarie** \- Kahir just texted me and said he won't be attending the next student council meeting. Guess it really is that bad.

Gina groaned into her pillow. This was all her fault. Swiping away from the group chat, she opened another contact

_**Light** _   
**GiGi** \- i just went on a date with and rejected my childhood best friend so im feeling shit hbu

She put her phone aside and walked to the bathroom, wiping off her makeup and splashing water in her face. It was refreshing, but she couldn't help but feel a little bad as she looked at herself in the mirror. When she got back to her room, he responded.

**Light** \- oof. that Kahir dude right? isn't he student council?  
**GiGi** \- yeah. It was a mess man  
**Light** \- i can imagine.

She didn't know what to exactly say to that, but he had gone online after sending it so she left it at that. Putting on some more comfortable clothes, she took place at her desk and scanned over her homework planner.

Might as well get a head start.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How have yall been feeling about Shadows of London?? Ilove it honestly, quickly becoming one of my favourites. i wish we could date Priscilla or Jesse tho
> 
> Song - I See The Light - Tangled (just seemed fitting for this chapter)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILRs2r6lcHY


	8. How To Have A School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina interacts with various friends, and clears up a misunderstanding with a particular one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Im back :)) I took a little 2 week mental health break ut im doing better now and ready to start writing again!
> 
> Words: 1234

Ah yes, mornings. Truly the worst.

Gina was sitting in the courtyard, waiting for classes to start. Elizabeth and Signy were talking next to her, but she didn’t feel like engaging in conversation. Instead, she just anxiously looked around for a certain someone.

She felt pretty much as bad as she did yesterday. She just needed to see Kahir and tell him she still wanted to be friends, otherwise this would eat her up inside. She never meant to hurt him, much less drive him away.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her. Looking up, she found none other than-

“Light!” She exclaimed. Lizzie and Signy finally shut up at the arrival of the newcomer, gazing at the two curiously. 

“Hey.” He smiled. “You forgot to walk together this morning.”

“Oh, I totally did! I’m sorry, i've had a lot on my mind...” 

He sat down on the ledge next to her, crossing his arms playfully. “Unacceptable! You will be executed for making me wait for you.” He smirked. Holy Shit.

“Noo! I’m sorry, please spare meee!” She whined, putting on an act. Light sent her a sceptical look before they laughed together. “Eh, it's okay. As long as you don’t replace me with that prince.” She giggled, instantly feeling more calm. Light always seemed to make her relax more, which his carefree and joking demeanor.

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

He grinned and took out his phone as it gave a notification sound, and Gina glanced at her friends. They were giving her the biggest stares, confused and smiling. She immediately knew what they were thinking and shot them a stern look, that said ‘Don't you dare start teasing us right now’.

The school bell rang, and they parted ways. She turned the corner, with Signy and Lizzie by her side, on their way to Economics. As soon as Light was out of sight and earshot, They started squealing.

“Okay girl he was totally flirting with you!!”  
“He literally told you not to replace him. I’m sorry but that's flirting.”  
“And like, he was waiting on her? The joking? He’s so obviously into you!”

Gina laughed it off. “You’re wrong. He’s just a friend! And, I still haven't resolved the Kahir thing, so i’d rather not think about this right now.”

They arrived at Economics, and Lizzie walked down the hall to her own class, calling a little “You’re in denial!” out after her.

-=-

Lunch had arrived, and the usual gang was sitting at their usual table. The girls were talking among themselves, minding their own business, when Marie came and slammed a map on the table.

“I’ve done it! The school is going to have its first ever Halloween party!”

She hurriedly sat down, ignoring her friend’s confusing looks. Opening the map, she shuffled around some papers so the gang could see, finally putting down what seemed like a contract with the signature.

Signy and Lizzie gasped in unison. “Oh my god congratulations!” they clapped and patted her back. Picking up on the fact that Gina was still confused, Lizzie turned to her.

“Marie has been trying for ages to get the school board to fund an official party, but they kept denying.” She explained. “She tried a Winter Ball, a Spring Dance, but it seems like they finally agreed to a Halloween party!”

Nodding happily, Marie shoved another long paper under their noses. “As you can see, they got increasingly tired of my nagging and Finally gave me the okay!” Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. “If this one goes well, i may be able to host more official school events!”

“That’s so cool!” Gina smiled. Halloween was quite fun, she could go with some distraction! She was just planning on staying home and watching scary movies, so this was always a nice and welcoming surprise.

“They allowed us to use the Gymnasium on the 31’st from 8 until 1, and canceled all PE classes the day before so we could decorate.” She took out some pictures of the big PE room, some doodles of decorations drawn on it. How big was this map?

“The catch is that that is the only thing they’ll do for us.” She took the last two neat papers out of the binder, placing them on top of all the others. “So I've devised a list for things we need to get done, and a lst for potential Event Committee candidates!”

”That's also something I wanted to ask you guys.” She smiled embarrassed, only just realizing she was going on a bit of a tangent. “Would you guys like to join? It won’t be much, but it would really help me out and-”

“Oh, I would love too!” Signy shushed her. “Anything to get Miss Roslin off my back on the whole, ‘not making the most out of my high school experience’ thing.” Lizzie hummed in agreement. ”Sign me up! Being there myself will give me the insight to write on it on the blog.”

Their gazes all shifter towards Gina, who was carefully looking over the list. She turned it back around so Marie could see, and pointed at Kahir’s name. 

“Did you ask him already? Is he going to be on the team? If so, then-”

Marie shook her head. “I wanted to ask you first. If you're uncomfortable having him there, i won't ask.”

God, what did she do to deserve such a nice friend? She smiled guiltily. “Yeah, that’d be great… Then I'm also in!”

Everyone cheered, happy to have found a fun project they could all work on. The bell rang, and they headed off to their respective classes. They decided, however, that they would meet up at Marie’s house later today to go over the plan and all the information Marie was given.

Gina’s next class was gonna be history, which she actually had all on her own. She was walking toward Classroom 15, when she saw a familiar figure. One that she had been looking for all day, and called out their name.

“Kahir!”

He turned around, and was greeted by her rushing up to him. Upon seeing the girl, his expression turned sad, even desperate. Looking up, her good mood was instandly replaced by mountains of guilt.

“Kahir, I wanted to apologize for last night. I don’t like you, romantically, but i’ve known you forever and you're one of my closest friends. I really hope we still are.” 

He looked pale, and his expression was readingless. She felt so bad, it probably would’ve hurt less if he just flatout punched her in the face. He was silent for a moment.

“I don't want to lose you, but i don't think i can be around you for a while.”

His voice sounded small and vulnerable, a great contrast to his usual proud and kind tone. He smiled at her, and reached out for her hands. Seemingly realizing what he was actually doing, he grabbed one of hers.

“But i hope we still are too.”

She wanted to open her mouth and say something, but the last call for the class bell rang. She was gonna be late if she didn’t hurry up. Noticing her distress, he dropped his grip. 

“You can go, i’m gonna be late too.” He turned around and started walking, but shot her another glance. “See you later?”

She smiled, genuinely smiled.

“Yeah, see you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A halloween party is on the rise!!!  
> Im prewriting and ill tell you, its gonna be one hell of a party ;)
> 
> oh, and i got into Detroit: Become Human during my little break! Connor and Markus are both so attractive x)))


	9. How To Hang Out With A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina is bored, so naturally she shows up at Lights doorstep completely uninvited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gina said dumbass bisexual rights (i think i talked about this but i hc her as bisexual!! its not importand to the story but it makes me presonally relate to her more lmao)
> 
> Words: 1500

Gina was bored as hell.

She’d gotten back from Marie’s a while ago, and while so was brimming with excitement for the party there was nothing she could do.

The group had thoroughly discussed all possible aspects of the party. The committee would consist of the four of them, Marie’s boyfriend Louis, her friend Gabrielle, and Elizabeth’s friend Charlotte. She would ask her other friend Diane as well, but she tended to be very busy.

The school only provided a mere 500 dollars for funding, which was not nearly enough, so Signy asked her dad for more. Luckily, her family is stinking rich and her father is a big softie, so they could get anything they wanted as long as they asked her dad first.

Marie already ordered most of the decorations, saying she’ll go on a shopping trip to the city on sunday. Elizabeth was on the news spreading, posting on the news club’s blog and twitter, and even got access to the official school’s website to post a notice.

They had also decided that it was halloween after all, and that everyone had to come in costume. Marie wanted her and Louis to go as 18th century french nobles, while Elizabeth planned to wear her ‘20s clothing to its fullest. Signy said she would maybe go as Odette from Disney’s Swan Lake, and ask one of the twins with her.

Gina honestly wasn’t sure. She liked Signy’s Disney idea and wanted to go as Jasmine, her favourite princess, but it wasn’t… special enough. She wanted something that was so cool, nobody would expect it.

She groaned, staring at the homework in front of her. She didn’t even have to actually do this, it’s just that she told herself it would be handy to work forward. Yeah right. Like anyone in their right mind would want to do chemistry at 9 pm.

Her cat jumped on her desk, paws covering the book she was previously studying. His purrs filled the room, as she raised a hand to pet the fluffy little creature.

“Hey, Rajah.” She smiled, brushing her fingers across his soft fur. He meowed once at her, before laying down and spreading out his body across her papers.

“You silly kitty. I was working.” The cat let out a ‘mreow’ as it rolled around, knocking off her phone from the table. She was barely able to catch it before it hit the ground, she didn’t want any more cracks in it.

“Rajah! You almost broke my phone!” The feline’s bead-like eyes stared back at her, meowing again. She put her phone back, starting at it for a moment, when she suddenly got an idea. Picking it up again, she opened a familiar contact.

GiGi - you home?  
Light - yeah  
Light - why ?

Putting the device in her pocket, she gave Rajah one last pet before skipping down the stairs. In the living room, Sinbad was doing some paperwork. He smiled upon seeing his adoptive daughter.

“Sinbad, is it okay if i go to a friend’s? I’ll be back by eleven!”

The man laughed. “So much hanging out with friends! You’re lucky it's Friday tomorrow.” He took a sip from his wine, and then nodded at her. “You can go. Be home by eleven then!”

Gina let out a noise of excitement, shouting a “Thanks bye!” she ran out the door. The sky was darkened, and she ran along the forest path, suddenly full of energy. The cool evening wind made her cold, but she had taken Light’s jacket with her. She needed to return it anyway, so why not now?

She arrived at the wrecked house, and realized she’d never actually been in here. The furthest she’d ever gotten was on his porch, when he was running late for school that one time.

She stood at his doorstep and knocked, suddenly quite nervous. She did just suddenly come by, sort of unannounced… Was he even gonna let her in?

The door opened and he stood there, looking at her dumbfounded. He had a normal blue hoodie and normal white sweatpants.

“Gina? What are you doing here?”

She smiled, extending her hand to push the Jacket she’d just taken off into him. “I’m returning this! And I'm bored as all shit, so, uh, i thought we could hang out maybe?”

He took it from her, a confused look on his face. Thinking she was asking a completely unreasonable request from him, she panicked and started blurting out a bunch of stuff.

“Well i mean if you had plans or wouldn't want to that okay like i get it i just thought that-”

“Do you wanna come in?”

Gina looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah, thanks.” What was up with her? Why did that just happen? They're friends! Why was she so flustered just now?

He stepped aside so she could make her way in, and he led her to the living room. It wasn't as dirty as the outside looked, but it was quite old looking. The floor creaked, and lights were dim, barely lighting up the awful yellow and brown wallpaper.

Light saw her stare in disgust, and let out a breath. “It's hideous, I know. I didn’t choose it.” Gina shot him a confused look.

“Who did then? Do you live here alone?”

He shrugged, as he motioned down for her to sit on the couch and walked towards the kitchen. “Sort of.” He filled two glasses with diet coke, and passed one of them to the girl.

She looked at him expectantly as he sat down on the sofa, a frown on his face. “My father used to live here, but he’s almost never home. I’m not even sure what he does for a living, I haven't spoken to him since freshman year. It wouldn’t surprise me if he forgot about me.”

She couldn't help but relate. She’d never known her parents, and never felt like she had any either. All her host families were shit to her, she’d always cause a problem so they’d send her back to the orphanage. Sinbad was nice, and she loved living with him, but he didn’t feel like a father… more like, her fun uncle.

But, for your father to just simply, forget about you..? That sounded horrible. She didn’t even hesitate, and put her hand over his syphitetically. His gaze trailed up from their hand’s to meet her’s.

“I’m so sorry.”

There seemed to be a moment. One where they were looking at each other so… earnestly. Where she was absolutely mesmerized by his gleaming, sapphire blue eyes. Her breath hitched. He was really pretty.

The moment was soon over though, as they were interrupted by an incredibly loud doorbell. 

The two jumped apart, neither of them noticing they leaned in in the first place. Light shot her a look before getting up and going to open the door, leaving Gina alone with her thoughts for a moment. 

Holy shit, did they just…? What the hell. Oh my god. Christ. She took a breath to calm down her heartbeat, shaking her confusion off. That was not romantic. That was just two friends, looking at each other lovingly and leaning their faces close together.

He came back, a pizza box in his hand. “I uh, ordered pizza before you got here. You want?” The awkward moment between them seemed to fade as the girl nodded her head eagerly.

-=-

Their little movie night was going very well. The pizza was done way too soon, so the pair ordered another, too much to the delivery guy’s dismay. They also decided to binge some cringy movies, because it was late and they had some beers they found in one of the cupboards. 

Which lead to the two of them being very loose right now, joking around and generally being silly. Light had said something and Gina had pushed him playfully, resulting in her now laying with her head on his chest and legs over his, his arm around her shoulders. You know, like friends.

“You know.” Gina said, mouth full of food. “Marie’s hosting some school halloween party.” Light hummed in response, taking his drink and pouring the entire glass down his throat, slamming it back on the coffee table.

“Really?” The girl nodded, taking another bite out of her pizza. Her eyes were fixated on the scrappy TV, which was playing Aladdin per her request.

“Do you wanna go with me?”

Light was silent for a moment, as his gaze shifted to her. Sensing his silence, she pointed to the screen. “We could go as Jasmine and the Genie.”

He snickered “Wouldn’t Jasmine and Aladdin make more sense?”

A dumb smile formed on her face. “Nah, too predictable. And you’re more like a genie anyway.” He moved his arm slightly so his hand was on top of her hair, ruffeling it.

“Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?”

She laughed and thrashed her legs, trying to get him to stop ruining her already greasy hair. “Stop!! Oh my god Light stop it!” She giggled. He finally stopped it, returning his arm to its original place and pulling her closer. She felt warmth in her chest.

“Yeah. I’d like to go with you.”

The previous nice and comforting warmth now was like a volcano, exploding. Blood rushed to her cheeks. 

“Cool beans with awesome sauce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theyre both 18 in this story and the legal drinking age is 18 where i live! and the last sentence is something i actually and genuinly say a lot lmao


End file.
